


Forgive Me

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [51]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe feels bad for leaving on yet again another mission.





	Forgive Me

His luggage is on your bed as he packs it full of his pristinely folded shirts and pants. This is the fourth trip he’s had in two months and each time he stays a bit longer. The first was a week, you can handle a week. The next one was a week and a half but it was only two days after the first. The third one was two weeks, five days after he returned from the second and finally this one, which was looking to be a little over a month. **  
**

He stopped talking to you, since all you were doing recently was yelling at him. He’s rarely home and you don’t know how to process it, outside of going into fits of rage. There was a point in the relationship where you were the calm one, it seems that his temper rubs off on people.

“So what, you’re just gonna leave?” You hope to get a response out of him, but he doesn’t even look up as he finishes packing his luggage. He zips it up and for a brief moment looks over to you as if he’s about to say something, but decides not to.

You watch him as he walks out the door and listen to him make his way downstairs. Moments later you jump as you hear the door slam. You stare at your bed, his side barely slept in, and you cry. You’re afraid of losing him, afraid that one day he just won’t come back. Why can’t he just deal with this from home? It’s not like it was the first time he had done so. Your head hurts and you decide to go to bed early. You climb into bed, this time on his side, someone has to sleep on it.

Each day that passes is another minor panic attack. He no longer calls you like he used to, all of your phone calls just end in arguments anyways. You don’t know who went with him and you’re not going to send texts to everyone to check up on him. You suppose that maybe you should at least make an attempt to message him, to make sure that he’s alive.

You pull out your phone, but it seems harder and harder for you to even get the urge to text him. You take a deep breath and begin to type.

Rafe, how are you doing? Everything ok?

You wait for his response. Nothing. Maybe it’s the time difference, although, now that you remember, he never told you where he was going. Did he even go out for some expedition? Is he cheating on you? You’re going insane now and are suddenly regretting losing your temper with him.

I’m alright. You?

Anything worth selling or taking home?

No. But I’m surrounded by morons who apparently haven’t a clue on how to search for anything. I have to do all the work. And before you ask, no I don’t know when I’m coming back.

His response makes your blood boil. You didn’t want an argument, but it seems that the more you talk the more you want to chew him out.

It’s fine, I’ll manage.

You throw your phone aside and head into the bathroom, maybe a long shower will help. You turn the knob and wait for the water to warm. You step in not caring how hot the water had gotten. You don’t wash yourself so much as stand under the shower head letting the water beat down on your back. You begin to wonder if you should end your relationship with Rafe, if it’s worth all this heartache. You love him, or it’s what you keep repeating to yourself as you finally grab the shampoo bottle, but then quickly place it back.

Your mind is a mess and you’ve spent enough time in the shower with your thoughts. Your turn off the water and grab a towel. As you dry off you can swear you smell roses. You shake your head and wrap the towel around you when you realize that all the clothes you planned on changing into, are on the bed still.

You open the door and on your bed are rose petals, scattered across the now made bed. You step out of the bathroom and see a large bouquet on your dresser and a box full of chocolate covered strawberries. The further into your room you get, the more gifts you see, and unless you have a stealthy secret admirer, they can only be from Rafe.

You walk towards the bouquet of flowers and lean in to smell them. It’s been awhile since you’ve been spoiled like this, and it’s almost worth the heartache, almost. You pluck one of the chocolate covered strawberries from the box and bite into it.

“I was hoping I could feed you those, but it seems you’ve beaten me to it.“

You turn around quickly, a strawberry still in your mouth, and your eyes widen. He’s standing in the doorway, with two champagne flutes in his hands and wearing the shirt and jeans you had purchased for his birthday. It wasn’t really much of a gift, more of a necessity since he was running out of casual clothing. You have to admit that he looks pretty damn good in a tight black shirt and jeans that seem to fit him just right, and accentuate his…assets.

He approaches you with the most pitiful look you have ever seen on anyone’s face.

“How?…I mean I just messaged you.”

“I was on my way here and figured I’d surprise you. I know I’ve been gone a lot, and I’m sorry.”

You want to snap to throw his apology back in his face, but those puppy dog eyes, and the strawberries and of course the alcohol. Alcohol would be nice right about now. You reach for the glass as he hands it to you. His fingers brush against yours and at that second you feel that spark that you did when he touched you for the first time. Your face reddens and he smiles, bringing his hand to your cheek.

“I’ve been so preoccupied with these foolish treasure hunts that I’ve been pushing you away. I don’t want to lose you, Y/N”

You swear you can see the tears well up in his eyes. “Rafe?”

“I love you. I know I don’t say it enough, but I do.”  

“Can this wait? I mean, I’m still in a towel.” You make sure your towel is secure.

He pulls you in for a hungry kiss. You can taste the champagne on his tongue as he slides it against yours. You hear his moans as he grabs onto your hip with his free hand, pulling you even closer. You drop your glass, then you let the towel fall onto the ground. He only pulls away only momentarily to set his down.

Rafe stands there appreciating all that he has been missing since he’s been gone. You can tell by his expression that he regrets leaving you the way he has done the past couple of months. He places his hand on your lower back as he presses himself against you, going in for another passionate kiss. You can tell he wants you, and he better considering how long he was gone and how close he came to losing you.

“You’re overdressed for this affair, Rafe Adler.” You say breathlessly as you pull away.

“I thought you liked it when I wore these jeans and shirt.” He feigns disappointment.

“I like it much better when you’re naked.” You begin to undo his belt and then unzip his pants.

“No.” He grabs your wrist. “Get on the bed.”

You look up at him and suddenly your body doesn’t feel as cold as it was only moments before. You sway your hips seductively as you approach your bed, wiping the petals off your bed.

“How do you want me?” Your voice is barely a whisper, but he hears you just fine.

“On you back with those pretty legs opened wide for me,” he growls. He walks around the mess you had made with the champagne flute and soon he’s at the side of the bed. He grabs your legs and pulls you to the edge of the bed and gets on his knees. He rests your legs on his broad shoulders and moves closer to your heat, nibbling up your thighs as he does so.

You try to silence your moans, just like every other time, but just like those times, there was no use. He always manages to get you in the end. You can feel his hot breath on your sex moments before his lips meet your clit. You nearly jump out of your skin, you forgot how good this feels. He sucks on your clit until you’re practically begging for more. He looks up at you from between your legs and you swear you can see his smirk.

Your fingers dig into the sheets as he slips a finger past your folds, crooking it the moment he’s in. He’s hitting your spot, and you can barely hold on. Soon another finger slips in and he starts to pump harder inside you.

“Rafe.” Your voice is quivers as you approach your first orgasm.

He doesn’t bother looking up at you as he continues on with his ministrations.

“I’m coming,” you practically cry out.

“Mhm.” Is all you heard from between your legs.

Your body shakes as you teeter on the edge. You feel the broad side of his tongue caressing your clit, and you can’t hold on any longer.

“Shit.” You arch your back as your orgasm washes over you.

“Attagirl.” He says as he pulls away, his lips wet with your juices. “So, are you ready to finish this?” He looks down on you and he finishes undoing his jeans.

You look up at him and nod meekly.

“Good.” He pulls his shirt over his head, and and at that moment you feel as if it’s the first time you you’ve seen him naked. He climbs over you and rolls his hips against yours, further teasing you. He runs his fingers over your collarbone and then down your chest. His fingers circle your nipples, sending shivers throughout your body. He smiles knowing he has you where he wants you. You leans down and runs his tongue over your pert nipples, one at a time. You feel his hand slowly make it’s way to your waist and his fingers digging into your flesh. He presses his lips against yours, swallowing each moan that you let out. You whimper with each roll of his hips against yours.

You grab onto his shoulders as he lines himself with your entrance. He pushes past your folds and you let out a scream that was sure to wake the neighbors. Your nails bite into his flesh and he pounds into you. It’s been way too long since you’ve had sex like this, or even any sort of sex. You bite your lip as he fucks you even harder. Your legs wrap around his waist, almost as if you’re afraid he’ll leave if you don’t.

His movements become less rhythmic as he nears his climax. You’re both slick with sweat and within moments you’re both crying out each other’s names. He collapses on top of you, laughing as he turns over.

“What’s so funny?” You roll over to face him.

“I planned on something more…romantic.”

“We can always do that later.” You run your fingers through his hair. You stare at him for a while longer before you pulled yourself closer to him. You missed his smell, his body, his smile and his voice. You missed all of him and you were glad he came back.


End file.
